


If/Then

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Mentions of Blood, Reversewatch, Threats of Violence, mentions of past violence, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Omnics live by certain rules. Some are challenged, some are changed, and some are created by one little omnic on one particular night.





	If/Then

**Author's Note:**

> Ever and always, the verse belongs to [heronfoot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beldam/pseuds/Beldam) and not me. I really like Shigeru and I thought I'd try my hand at writing his and Genji's first meeting.

Omnics were pre-programmed with a series of if/then protocols most humans were not made aware of. “If you are in water/then get out,” “If you are wet/then get dry,” “If you are malfunctioning/then seek repairs.” What most agreed upon though was that true sentience came when these protocols could be ignored or changed.

So Shigeru found himself studying a singular protocol late one night on his way home from work. “If a human is hurt/then seek medical help.”

He nearly hadn’t noticed the body in the gutter until he had almost drove past it, off of the main strip. Shigeru slowed the hover limo to a halt and turned it off, scrambling out of the passenger side to stare at it. Initial scans showed that the little ball had stopped bleeding for the most part, but there was a lot of blood about. A _lot_ of blood. The omnic didn’t know how much blood it was safe for a human to lose, but this looked to be more than that. And yet in sheer defiance of all logic and reason... the body was still breathing.

“If a human is hurt/then seek medical help.” But what if the human was dangerous? What if the human might die en route? What if his help would not be appreciated? What if the human killed him for his troubles? He did have a girlfriend back home, she would be worried if he came back home late- and devastated if he didn’t come back at all.

“If a human is hurt/then seek medical help.” Shigeru though himself a pretty decent guy. He had an honest job, a tiny little apartment, paid his taxes and went to the shrine whenever he could. He couldn’t let this person just die! He had to help, even if he might regret it. He would _definitely_ have to get the limo detailed before it could be usable again though. Besides, his conscious would haunt him for the rest of his life. An omnic like him couldn’t let a human die... or through inaction allow it to die. Another protocol that omnics had to obey until the Crisis and sentience. 

But just as he started to the body to help it into his car, another thought came to him: What if this person was deep into Shimada business? That made him stop in his tracks. If this person was an enemy of the Shimada, it wouldn’t do to help. Though they had many legitimate business fronts [and technically Hanahaki Limo Services was one of them] they were a seedy bunch of gangsters. There were rumors abound that their leader was a ruthless monster, intent on killing everyone who stood in his path. Then again... if the Shimada-gumi wanted this person dead, they did a terrible job at it. Who had ever heard of inept gangsters? Especially from the Shimada. Therefore... it might be safe to say that this was not the work of that terrifying gang.

Gently as he could, Shigeru hauled the body into the back of the limo, laying it out on one of the seats. Still breathing. Still okay, as far as he could tell- just with a whole lot of blood on it. Him? The long hair was throwing him off, but the structure of the flesh was definitely masculine under the clothes. Then again, who was he to judge? Omnics truly had no sense of the gender binary that some humans seemed insistent on maintaining. They simply adopted the pronouns and the language as a means to an end. 

He shook his head in frustration. He had to focus! This person was bleeding out as he thought and so he had to hurry to the hospital. As quickly as he could, he got out of the back and into the driver’s seat, starting up the vehicle and driving as fast as he dare.

It should have come to no surprise then when he felt the muzzle of a gun at the base of his neck. And yet, it’s enough of a surprise that he squeals, his voice box static-y around the edges.

“Where are you taking me.” The voice was deep, gruff, and seemingly about three seconds away from killing him.

“T-the hospital, sir!”

“Shimada Castle.”

That had Shigeru confused. “Excuse me sir?”

“I said take me to fucking Shimada Castle before I blow your brains out and do it myself!”

There was nothing to do but to obey. What else was he supposed to do- not obey and die? “If someone presses a gun to your head/then you obey their orders.” This was one protocol he was more than happy to accommodate. He didn’t want to die after all! And this guy was more than ready to kill him, so he couldn’t talk his way out of his demise. So Shigeru just moved his metallic ass as fast as he could to Shimada Castle. 

The guy said nothing as he kept the gun pressed to the back of Shigeru’s skull but he seemed to relax a little bit. It was either that or he was nearly passing out from blood loss. Honestly, Shigeru wanted to stop and check in on him but the guy just wouldn’t let him! Not with the threat to his life and all that. He did still want to go home, after all. Even if driving to the previously forbidden area where the old castle lay terrified him, it was better than winding up in a body bag. The police would never find his killer if he were connected to the Shimadas, after all. 

And finally, when he saw those huge gates loom before him, he knew that he would probably die tonight anyway. There was no way that this gang would let him drive out of here like there was nothing wrong with the world. He had been doomed the very second he had picked up the stranger. Really... He shouldn’t have been so nice. Should have known better than to try and help. Damn his programming!

As he pulled up what he assumed to be the front, two people appeared. They had obviously been waiting for whoever he had picked up because they looked incredibly worried.

“Shimada-sama!” 

Shimada... He had picked up the oyabun!? Oh man he was so fucking dead-

“Shimada-sama where have you been?” The female of the two looked to be no nonsense as she pulled the door open. The gun left Shigeru’s head to train on her, but he willingly gave it up when she took it from him. “You. Omnic. Where did you find this man?”

“Th-Th-The theater d-d-d-district. I w-w-w-”

“Enough. Sho- get Shimada-sama inside. I’ll deal with our driver.”

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-

“Wait.”

Everything seemed to stop as the oyabun said that one word. Maybe there was a chance...? From a pocket, the injured man pulled out a phone and got right in Shigeru’s face.

“This phone rings? You better answer it. You got me?”

“Y-y-y-y-yes sir!” Shigeru squeaked. It was with a shaking hand that he took the phone from the extended hand.

“Good. Let him go. I need a driver who follows orders and doesn’t ask questions.” The oyabun nodded to himself before being lead off by the male. The female glared at him before trailing after them, barking orders. Shigeru was just glad that he got out with his life, truth be told. 

“If that certain phone rings/then pick it up and follow orders.” Michiko would not be happy with him once she found out.

...

 _If_ she found out.


End file.
